I love you too
by 00110111 00110000 00110111
Summary: Link has the hots for someone he met on his journey. With a jealous friend, how will he confess? Summary sucks I know.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys. I kinda dislocated my knee cap, but totally fine. I think. Well anyway this was just a thought I had just now and thought it'd be nice to share it woth you guys. Enjoy!

O

O

O

O

"I don't know if I can tell her how I feel. Honestly I'm scared to get rejected but I also wanna know if my feelings are mutual."

I turn to Illia for an answer. she always had the right answer. Well... about this topic anyway.

Her head was down and her eyes were closed. I think thats her thinking position. After a few minutes of her thinking she looks at me with...hurt? I don't know what it was but I didn't pay much attention to it 'cause the last time I tried to help she got mad and yelled at me.

" Just hint it and if she catches the hints then she's interested if not then I'll help you find someone else."

 _'I guess that could work. It seems like she thought it out so might as well try it. Oh goddesses help me."_

 ** _ILLIA'S POV_**

I watch link leave to that goddess of his. Maybe if she's as dense as I've observed, I may still have a chance to win Link's heart. I still can't tell what's so good about her! Her breasts are way too big in my opinion and so is her butt. Her body needs to fatten up a bit also. All in all I'm totally the better choice for Link.

 ** _LINK'S POV_**

I head over to Malo's shop in search of Mizuki. The Gorons here seem to be in high spirits for something, so I asked why.

" Well brother, Mizuki said she'd sing for us if we do a good job today."

Honestly, I want to hear her sing as well. On my journey to save Hyrule from Ganondorf, I found Mizuki in the lakebed temple in a very... compromising situation. After a long while of traveling with her I began to develop feelings for her. I love her dearly and for her to love me back would mean alot. Now to find her and confess.

 ** _MIZUKI'S POV_**

I leave the watch post after checking up on Talo and the gorons. We should be leaving for Ordon in 4 days so we can pack and finish any unfinished business before we leave. I head over to the lake past the graveyard. I bring two flowers with me as offerings for the mother and father of prince Ralis. I take off all of my clothes and jump into the water. The water felt so good against my skin it was almost sinful. I make my way to the grave and place both flowers on it. I turn to swim around and Queen Rutalia(I forgot the name of the zora queen) came out. Her smile was radiant and beautiful.

"Why hello child. It's nice to see you again. May I ask why you are swimming this early in the day, and nude might I add."

I had a huge grin plastered on my face. Rutalia was like a mother to me and I love her dearly.

"Hello mom. I just felt like taking a swim. I haven't been in the water ever since lake Hylia. I really missed it and you, so I came here to have fun and be with you at the same time."

Her smile seemed to get bigger, if that was even possible. I've been swimming for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Mom finally broke it.

" So, what's up with you and Link?"

I froze. I'm pretty sure my face turned dark shades of red.

"W-why do you ask?"

She looked at me with a knowing look.

" Is it that obvious?"

She nodded and offered me advice. And, of course, I accepted. Any advice from my mom is useful.

" Ok, listen well Mizuki. Men aren't the lovey dovey type. Well, not the one you got anyway. So I suspect that instead of telling you his feelings he will drop hints that he is interested. So you should look for those hints from Link."

I understood so I nodded. I heard my name being called so I had to go. Momma went back into her grave for now and I got out of the water. I was almost out when Link came through the little tunnel and almost face planted into my breasts.

O

O

O

O

I know this sucks at the moment but I'm hoping this will get better as it progresses. Please be patient with me. Oh, and no flames please. Thanks.


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys, for future reference I am not writing at the beginning or end of my chapters unless it is a notification or a piece of information you need to know. Anyway, on with the chapter.

O

O

O

O

 ** _LINK'S POV_**

I finally got through the tunnel only to be greeted by Mizuki's huge breasts. I was pretty sure my face was a dark shade of red. It only got darker when I realized that she was stark naked. Not that I was complaining.

" M-Mizuki, would you like to go to Lake Hylia with me?We can take the tunnel I unblocked."

She looked excited, then worried.

"Will we be able to get back in time?"

I swear to the goddesses, she looked cute.

" Y-yeah. It's about a 2 day trip back."

Her face lit up when I said that.

"IN THAT CASE, SURE I'LL GO WUTH YOU!"

Then she huged me and I, of course, hugged her back. I look behind her and see Queen Rutalia. She had a smug look on her face. What she said next made my hormones explode.

" You guys know Mizuki us still naked, right?"

I can't remember anything after that.

 ** _MIZUKI'S POV_**

I was pretty sure my face was a bright shade of red. I was so embarrassed, but that went out the window as I realize that Link fainted. I hurriedly knelt down on both knees and put his head in my lap. I looked to mother for help. I have never been in a situation like this. She gave me a small smile.

" My dear, I suggest you cool him down. Fainting is normally caused by too much blood in the head which will result in overheating."

I nod my head in understanding and gather water in the palms of my hands. I placed it on his head and held it there until he came to. I smiled down at him as he opened his eyes and he smiled back at me. I heard something come from the tunnel so I look. To my surprise, Illia was right there looking at us with wide eyes.

 ** _ILLIA'S POV_**

I saw Link hair at the end of the tunnel and thought aboit how I was gonna go about telling him I love him. I'll figure out what to do about Mizuki later. First I need to confess before it's too late. I exited the tunnel to find Link laying on Mizuki's lap and Mizuki stark naked. I felt my jelousy rise and decided to get Mizuki by herself.

"Link, Epona needs attention and she won't let me give to her. She's at the sacred lake."

He looks at me surprised and then heads off to tend to his horse. I snap my gaze to Mizuki and smacked her. _Hard._

"Listen you little slut, Link is mine. I've known him far longer than you have so you'd better quit while you're ahead."

I turned and crawled back through the tunnel to go see Link.

 ** _MIZUKI'S POV_**

I am beyond shocked. Illia just _slapped_ me. I look up and she was gone. My mood changed from shock, to anger, to sadness. I never had mood swings before.

"M-mom."

I didn't mean for my voice to crack, but I guess that's what happens when you try to contain on coming sobs.

"Darling, what happened!?"

 ** _RUTALIA'S POV_**

I look upon my dear child with worried eyes. Mizuki is like a daughter to me. Sadness flooded through me for not being there to help her. My Mizuki's face was covered in fresh tears. What she said next made me furious.

"Illia hit me saying that Link belongs to her because she knew him longer."

I was going to have a talk with Link about this. Knowing my poor little girl, she won't say anything for fear of being s burden.

"What else did she say love?"

"She called me a slut and told me to quit while I'm ahead. I don't understand."

"You don't understand what, child?"

"How? How am I "ahead"? Ahead of what?"

She looked up at me in utter confusion and frustration. I gave a reassuring smile.

" I promise, you will know in time. Mizuki, how about you go to Lake Hylia and visit your brother, Rails. On the way you can even visit the spirit of the lake."

At the mention of her brother and the spirit, her face lights up with happiness. Before she dove in to start her journey she bids me farewell. Now all that's left is to await Link's return.

O

O

O

O

Honestly I meant this to be a two-shot, but this is fine too. Also there's a story before this one. I only wrote this one first because it was shorter and if I didn't I'd forget. Anyway, tell what you think. It took too long 'cause my story kept getting deleted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Enjoy ~

O

O

O

O

 ** _MIZUKI'S POV_**

I decided to visit the lake spirit first. Me and him are best friends, even though I forgot his name. I normally call him Snake-kun anyway.

I peer into the shrine of my friend and saw everthing was exactly the same as the day I left lake Hylia. I missed him so much. I wonder if he missed me too.

I took one step and out came Snake -kun.

 ** _Lanryu's POV_**

I felt a familiar presence I haven't felt since Zant tried to take over. I come out of the spirit world and see Mizuki. Her happy smiles made the whole area fill with warmth.

"Hi Snake-kun!!"

I chuckled at her forgetfulness.

"I told you of my name many times young one. Have you forgotten yet again?"

She looked confused then smiled that bright smile of hers.

" Yeah, so since you're a snake I figured I would just call you Snake-kun instead of butcher your name!"

We spent a lot of time talking and so I gave her a welcome back gift.

O

O

O

O

Sorry it took so long to update. The internet was down and I lost my phone so I couldn't do it at school. Forgive me!!!!(-_-)


	4. Chapter 4

**_MIZUKI'S POV_**

I open my eyes to see a red and white top that only covers my chest and a long skirt that ends at my knees and parts near my right leg.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU!"

Snake-kun chuckled.

" You are most welcome. Now, go on a see your brother. It has been awhile since he has seen you."

At that, I beamed with happiness and ran out while saying my goodbyes. I decided to fly there since I don't feel like walking. In less than 10 minutes I made it to the Zora's domain. I can't wait to see Ralis!

 ** _RALIS'S POV_**

I sit on my throne in complete, utter boredom. There was nothing to report. There were no zoras my age and my adoptive sister isn''t here to play with me. So there was really nothing fun to do.

I hear the zoras greeting someone and open my eyes. There, I see my beloved sister come into the throne room. I get up and refrain from jumping on her with a huge hug. She saw me and ran over and tackled me in a huge hug. We stayed like this for a few minutes before she moved away to plant a kiss on my forhead. We started to catch up on the things we missed out on. That's when I learned that she and Link could be a thing if Illia wasn't in the way. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful she saved my life, but she's being a bitch. She didn't have to hit my sister... i think? I don't know a lot about this topic, but what I do know is that Mizuki and Link make a great couple.

"Mizuki maybe you should tell Link about what happened. I mean, you two have been through a lot together, so he may be able to help you out."

She looked at me like a child who was given a bag of candy.

" Thanks Ralis! But are you sure he won't be burdened by my problems?"

 ** _MIZUKI'S POV_**

He gave me a reassuring smile and said

"Of course not! He can help you with your problems, you just have to tell him."

I nodded and headed off to take my brothers advise. He was never wrong when it came to these things.

Hope y'all are happy with this update. I've been sick for a while and my head hurt a lot, so yeah.


	5. Chapter 5-End

Sorry, I forgot I had an account here. I was on Wattpad making a book on my fan arts. If you guys wanna see my profile is Kami_no_Anime.

0

0

0

0

 ** _Link's POV_**

Time skip to after the conversation btw Link and Rutalia*

I swam to lake hylia as fast as I could.

' _I can't believe Illia was that kind of person towards Mizuki! She was the second nicest person I know!...the first being Mizuki.'_

I had just exited the tunnel when I saw Mizuki.

 ** _Mizuki's POV_**

Link grabbed my hand and swam to shore. I was about to ask him about what Illia said when he said

" I know what happened with Illia." His tone held sadness in it. I was about to comfort him when his head shot up and he grabbed both my hands in his. His beautiful emerald eyes held determination in them.

" I promise you, I will protect you from any harm that comes your way! I will protect you with my life!"

I was shocked and happy at the same time I was confused. _Why?._

Why would you risk your life to protect mine?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me. His cheeks pink.

" Because I-I love y-you."

He looked away quickly, but I could still see his blush growing in color and volume. I hugged him tight.

 ** _Link's POV_**

After I got over the initial shock form the sudden hug I hugged her back. She felt so right in my arms. She moved close to my ear and said

"I love you too."

A/N: Again sorry for not updating. I forgot I had an account here. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
